Promises Made
by gingerotaku55215
Summary: TODODEKU. ONESHOT. Somethings are said that shouldn't have been said and Midoriya feels alone and scared. Todoroki is determined to help Midoriya in his time of need and promises are made. Sorry it's short!


A/N: So, this takes place after sports festival. I also based it off a few things I've read saying that maybe Midoriya's dad actually left the family because Midoriya was quirkless. No way am I saying this is what happened, but it's an interesting idea! And sorry if Bakugou comes off extra douchey or if the story seems rushed! It popped into my head and I just HAD to write it before it left my brain so yeah, on with the story!

It was a typical afternoon lunch at UA. Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, eating and chit-chatting and hanging out. They had separated into smaller groups in the lunch room, having their own conversations. Some were talking about classes, talking about training, making jokes, studying, and everything else. The group making the most noise just happened to be a small four-man group with Todoroki, Midoriya, Kirishima, and Bakugou.

Bakugou was in Midoriya's face, "I still don't know why a fucking nerd like you has made it this far! It's only a matter of time before you fail and your sorry ass will get kicked out of this school!"

Midoriya was stumbling over his words, trying to think of something to say to calm Bakugou down and Kirishima was apologizing profusely on the blonde's behalf, "Midoriya! I'm so sorry! If I had known he'd blow a gasket, I wouldn't have made you come talk to us!"

"I-it's fine! I can just go talk to Iida and Uraraka!" Midoriya says, just as he was about to walk off, nervousness clearly rolling off of him in waves as Bakugou continued to jeer at him.

However, Todoroki grabbed Midoriya's arm, "Don't go. You don't need to leave just because one person here is being irrational."

"Whaddya say about me half and half bastard!?" Kirishima batted Bakugou upside the head, trying to get him to stop.

Midoriya just shook his head, trying to pull away from Todoroki, "It's o-okay!"

Bakugou sneered at Midoriya, "Whatever. Your quirk is garbage anyway! It's only a matter of time before everyone here realizes it too! You can't do anything without breaking your own body in the process! Everyone here is gonna just leave you behind just like your dad did!"

The whole table went quiet and looked back and forth between the two former childhood friends. The green-haired teen was biting his lip, trying to stop it from quivering and his eyes pooled. Midoriya ripped his arm from Todoroki's grasp before running as fast as he could, bursting through the doors and then he was gone.

Todoroki stared in disbelief at the still swinging doors that Midoriya escaped through before turning towards Bakugou. He gave the blond a deathly glare before freezing the explosive teen's food and getting up, running after Midoriya and ignoring the roar of anger from the blond and the shouts of Kirishima telling Bakugou to calm down.

After going through the doors, he looked around before heading back towards their empty classroom. Once there, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside and listened quietly. Midoriya was sitting on the floor, in one of the corners of the room. The green-haired teen had his knees pulled up to his chest and Todoroki could clearly hear the broken sobs escaping him. Todoroki frowned and felt his heart ache for his friend, so he decided it was time to go in.

Todoroki opened the door and closed it behind him. After hearing the door open, Midoriya had stopped sobbing but his shoulders were still shuddering and his knees stayed in place, hiding his face.

Sitting beside the upset boy, Todoroki broke the silence, "Midoriya.."

The crying teen sniffled, "T-todoroki, you're gonna miss lunch.."

"I don't care. You're missing it too. So, if you can, I can too."

Midoriya hiccupped, "I-I'm sorry..You shouldn't h-have to come here to make me feel better..."

Todoroki laid a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "Of course I did. When I see my friend crying, I can't just leave them behind.."

"...Kacchan was right..I-I'm so useless...I'm gonna be left behind again.."

"Again? He said something about your dad. What happened to your dad?"

Midoriya peeked at Todoroki before sitting cross-legged and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his blazer, "M-my quirk...It didn't show up when everyone else's did..so people thought I would be quirkless my whole life...My dad had high hopes..." He smiled sadly and looked at his hands as he clenched them tightly in his lap, "He always said I was gonna have an awesome quirk and make him proud..then when my quirk didn't manifest, my mom took me to the doctor who said..he said I was quirkless and would never get a quirk..." He looked at Todoroki, sure he was boring the quiet teen to death.

However, Todoroki was looking at him with a patient face, "Please, keep going." His hand was still on Midoriya's shoulder and he squeezed lightly to reassure the other.

Midoriya nodded, looking into his lap again, "I was stunned...My mom was nice about it though. She still loved me for me...I was expecting the same from my dad..We got home and my dad was in the living room, pacing...Mom sent me to my room but it didn't help..I could still hear through the wall..Mom told him what the doc said and my dad just...He said this couldn't be happening..He said he didn't want to...to be associated with a family with a quirkless child...Then my parents got into a loud fight...Then my dad just...he left after saying he no longer had a wife or..or a son...Mom lied to me, saying he went to work overseas at some job but I knew what really happened..." He looked at Todoroki again, a wavering smile on his lips and his eyes threatening to spill over, "So, yeah...My dad left because I was a worthless kid a-and I still am so Kacchan was right..I-i'm going to be l-left again a-and—" Midoriya couldn't get the rest out before bursting into tears all over again.

Todoroki blinked in surprise at the sobbing boy in front of him. He knew parents could be cruel, but this hurt him far more than he thought it would. How could someone leave Midoriya behind like that? Toss him and his mother aside like garbage? Before Todoroki knew it, he had pulled the sobbing teen into his lap and held him to his chest tightly.

Midoriya was slightly taken aback at first but immediately started to cry harder and clung onto Todoroki tightly.

The usually reserved teen rubbed Midoriya's back soothingly, "Izuku.." He paused, hoping it was okay to use the others first name before continuing, "I swear that I'll never leave you behind and neither will your friends. You're not useless. That idiot hothead has no idea what he's talking about and your father is scum. I promise, I'll always stay with you. You helped me be strong and now I'm here to help you be strong and I'll always be here to do just that. So please don't be so sad and afraid."

Midoriya hiccupped and pulled back, looking at Todoroki with tear-stained cheeks, "R-really? You promise?"

Todoroki put his hands on Midoriya's cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the teen's tears, "I promise Izuku. I will always be by your side...Will stay by my side?"

Midoriya smiled softly and nodded eagerly, "I-I promise I will Shoto!"

Todoroki smiled back as well, feeling happy after hearing the other use his first name, before leaning forward and gently kissing Midoriya, who happily returned the kiss.

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review! It would totally make my day! 


End file.
